Sooner Than Expected
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 6 Up. An AU BV fic. What would happen if Buruma and Vejiita got together before Future Trunks appeared?
1. Prologue

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own!! :P  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
Vejiita watched the happy little Nameks circle around that stupid blue-haired onna. He scowled. The fools were watching the female play with some stupid leaves. 'Idiots.' Kakarotto was gone as was Furiza. Both would be killed when that worthless planet blew. Yet, these fools persisted in their foolish hopes that the brain-damaged idiot would survive. He snorted. What rubbish. Kakarotto was as good as dead.  
  
He continued to watch as the group gasped and the blue-haired female sniffled. His lip curled in disgust. Weaklings. All of them. Crying over that pathetic fool. She wasn't injured. She was safe on her home planet playing with goddamn leaves. What could she possibly be crying about? Kakarotto isn't worth the energy and yet the foolish onna persisted in her irritating tears.  
  
He growled softly. She was on Namek and survived alone while everyone else fought. That, he grudgingly admitted, showed her strength. She survived that planet with an almost non-existent ki level. Yet, now, she was bawling over someone who was going to die a warrior's death. They should celebrate his courage and strength, forgetting his stupidity, of course. They shouldn't mourn the soft idiot.  
  
He snarled and turned away from her annoying tears. Why the hell did he care she was weak? Why should it matter to him what the hell she chose to waste her energy on?  
  
He looked up at the sound of light footsteps. His jaw clenched as he watched the female walk up to him, all traces of her tears gone save the slight sadness that lingered in her ocean blue eyes. He scowled. 'Why the hell am I paying attention to her eyes?'  
  
"Vejiita?" she called softly, her melodic voice causing him to grind his teeth.  
  
"Hn," he grunted.  
  
She looked at the ground silently and Vejiita stared angrily at the top of her head. The damn female was about an inch shorter than he was, fortunately. 'Finally, someone shorter than I am who isn't a damn brat.' He blinked. 'What the fuck am I thinking?'  
  
"Well, Onna? Are you going to speak or just stand there staring at the fucking grass?" he barked angrily.  
  
She sighed and looked up at him, her eyes still revealing her sadness, but now showing her fear as well.  
  
"What? Scared, Onna?" he sneered with a smirk. "You should be, fool. Go away if you aren't going to speak. I'm getting tired of looking at your hideous face."  
  
She glared at him despite her fear and Vejiita could feel the anger radiate off her. 'So, the little female has a temper.' He smirked. "Well?"  
  
"You are a first-class asshole, Vejiita," she hissed, shaking a fist at him.  
  
He laughed cruelly and caught her tiny fist in his large hand, blinking at the small shock he felt shoot through his arm as he touched her. He pushed it away and pulled the wide-eyed female closer to him by her captured fist. Nose to nose, he smirked. "Don't do that if you don't intend to use it," he said.  
  
She snarled and yanked her hand away from his loose grip, pulled it back, and threw a punch at his face.  
  
Vejiita caught it again and chuckled. "You'll never hurt anyone hitting like that. You're liable to break your fist." He used his other hand and unclenched her fist, repositioning it. He then pushed it against his palm. "Hit like this."  
  
He watched as she blinked in confusion and stared at his hand that held her fist. He released her and crossed his arms. "Going to try again, weakling?"  
  
She blinked at him, obviously completely confused at his actions. He smirked as he watched her mentally struggle to comprehend his motives.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you came over here or are you going to try and hit me again?" He laughed cruelly. "As futile as trying to attack me is." When she growled, he laughed harder. "Gods, Onna, you sound Saiyajin," he gasped out, still laughing. "But what an ugly Saiyajin you'd make. What the hell is up with that hideous blue hair, anyway?"  
  
She snarled. "I'll have you know my unique hair color is considered beautiful, Vejiita!" She clenched her fists and punched him in the jaw, the way he had shown her, and gasped when she connected. She shook her hurting fist, cradling it in one hand, backing away from the Saiyajin no Ouji.  
  
Vejiita blinked and looked at the Onna who stared at him, her wide-eyes filled with fear. He scowled at her, taking a step towards her.  
  
Suddenly, the half-breed brat of Kakarotto's appeared between the blue-haired female and Vejiita, standing in a defensive stance. The Namek walked over softly and stood silently off to the side. Vejiita growled.  
  
"Buruma-san, hitting Vejiita wasn't very smart. He'd kill you," the brat told her.  
  
Vejiita laughed and picked up the boy by the front of his borrowed armor. "Brat, killing her wouldn't even be worth the little energy it would take."  
  
Gohan glared at Vejiita. "Just leave her alone, Vejiita. She can't hurt you."  
  
Vejiita snarled and threw the kid to the side. "Do not dictate orders to me, half-breed. Of course she can't hurt me." He smirked and grabbed the female by the back of her neck, bringing her nose-to-nose with him again. "I owe you, Onna," he told her quietly. He could feel the brat rush to interfere but the Namek stopped him. Vejiita frowned. 'He's so sure I won't hurt the Onna.'  
  
"Buruma-san!" Gohan called trying to rush forward again, but was still restrained by Piccolo. Vejiita smirked at him.  
  
He pulled the Onna closer to him, continuing to smirk at her. "You hit me, Onna," he said quietly.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear and she trembled slightly in his grasp.   
  
He snarled. "Knock it off! If I wanted you dead, I'd have killed you already." He paused. "You are a quick learner, Onna. I actually felt that. It didn't hurt, mind you, actually tickled, but I felt it. I must say I'm impressed."  
  
She blinked in surprise. "Thank you," she whispered softly.  
  
He smirked lightly and released her, walking away. He could feel her gaze burning into his back and he repressed the urge to turn around.  
  
That Onna made him feel funny. And he didn't like it. She had decked him and yet she lives. Hell, he had even praised the stupid female. 'What is fucking wrong with me?' He cursed inwardly. She shouldn't have affected him, outside of making him angry, of course. But he found the little argument, to his horror, actually amusing. He had enjoyed teasing her. He growled. He could still smell that flowery scent she had, as well as that scent that was uniquely her. He was even horrified to find he enjoyed those pleasant odors. She was nothing but a foolish, stupid, irritating, over-emotional, weak female! Why would he care how the hell she smelled?  
  
'Gods, what is wrong with me?'  
  
~~~  
  
He glanced at the assembled group irritably. They were wailing that Kakarotto couldn't be wished back. What morons.  
  
"Earth has a check in station, doesn't it? Wish Kakarotto there and then wish him back," he snarled from his vantage point by the tree.  
  
He soon found himself the center of the same blue-haired female's attention. She gazed at him in amazement and pleasure. He growled. "Wow, you're a genius, Vejiita," she told him. "I'm impressed."  
  
He grunted and looked away from her gaze. He glanced up when he saw a pair of white boots enter his line of sight and scowled at the half-breed.  
  
"Thank you," the kid said, offering his hand. Vejiita slapped it away angrily and glared at him. The kid walked away.  
  
The female turned to him again. "Vejiita-chan!" she called and he looked at her in horror.   
  
"Vejiita-chan?" he repeated softly to himself. What in the hell is wrong with her?  
  
"You'll need a place to stay, too. You can stay with me. We have plenty of room."  
  
"Humph," he grunted and turned away. Stay with her? Was she completely insane? He had tried to kill all her friends, tried to destroy her planet! Hell, he *had* killed some of her friends. What in the hell was she thinking? She was completely daffy. She had to be.  
  
"Hey, lighten up! It's no fun being serious all the time. You are kind of cute!"  
  
"Kind of cute?" he repeated dumbly, his eyes wide. What did she do, hit her head or something? Vejiita no Ouji was *not* cute!  
  
She laughed and turned away to mess with some contraption called a phone. He watched her silently. He just didn't understand that stupid female. She was completely insane. She called him, Vejiita no Ouji, destroyer of entire races, cute? She was supposed to fear him, not... call him cute, damn it! What did she hope to gain from that?  
  
A loud sound filled the clearing and Vejiita looked up to see a yellow flying ship. He blinked. The thing was incredibly funny looking. What the hell?  
  
It landed and the door opened. A psychotic female took off running out of it and into the group of Nameks. Vejiita stared at her. "Gohan!" she called loudly.  
  
Vejiita's eyes widened. She wanted the half-breed? The rabid behavior she displayed suggested that this was the boy's mother. His eyes followed her over to the brat. That means that this female was Kakarotto's mate...  
  
He laughed suddenly. This loud, psychotic harpy was that brain-damaged, softhearted fool's mate? It was just too funny. He watched her scold the boy, who was looking down at his feet. He laughed harder. Kakarotto, who defeated Furiza, the most powerful being in the universe, mated the rabid, loud, ugly, human female that insisted on scolding a boy that could probably destroy her without effort? A son who could display power almost equal to his own, and the brat stood there cowering. He laughed harder, finding the situation positively hilarious! Two of the strongest warriors in the universe cowed by a human female who acted like a rabid dog!  
  
He felt the blue-haired Onna come up beside him and felt her confusion. He ignored her and continued to laugh, almost hysterically.  
  
Kakarotto's mate wasn't hideous, he supposed. Saiyajin-like coloring, which isn't a surprise, but she wasn't anything spectacular to look at. Just there. And she had the personality of a harpy. Gods, what the hell did Kakarotto see in her? She carried herself like a fighter, but with that attitude... He fell to the ground, holding his stomach, laughing harder.  
  
How did she and that naive fool, Kakarotto, actually mate to conceive the half-breed? He nearly giggled at the thought of how she convinced the innocent fool to actually mate. Vejiita didn't think Kakarotto understood mating. He clutched the ground rolling on his back, nearly choking on his laughter. He couldn't even picture the moronic fool thinking about mating, let alone actually performing the act!  
  
"What's so funny, Vejiita?" Buruma asked, kneeling beside the seriously amused Saiyajin.  
  
He opened an eye to look at her and her completely surprise, and somewhat worried, expression sent him into gales of laughter again.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He stiffened and grasped her small hand with his gloved one, yanking on it. He grunted as her weight fell on him. He opened his eyes in surprise and blinked when he found her sitting on his stomach, her free hand resting against the ground, and their clasped hands on his armored chest.  
  
She blinked rabidly in shock and a little fear when she realized the position they were in. She opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance.  
  
"Buruma?" a feminine voice interrupted softly.  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
Vejiita looked at the female behind him upside down. He saw Kakarotto's mate and cracked up again.  
  
Buruma looked down at him. "What's so funny, Vejiita?"  
  
"That's Vejiita?!" Kakarotto's mate yelled shrilly, causing Vejiita to wince. The blue-haired one nodded.  
  
The half-breed looked between the laughing Vejiita and the confused female on his stomach, his eyes wide. "Buruma-san? What's up with him? And why are you holding his hand?"  
  
Chichi gasped and looked at the two of them in horror. "Buruma! What are you doing? That monster tried to kill Goku and my baby boy!"  
  
Vejiita laughed harder and he could feel the blue-haired female's gaze on him. The more Kakarotto's mate talked, the funnier he found it.  
  
"Hey, Vejiita? Want to share what you find so funny?" Buruma asked a little irritated.  
  
He opened his eyes and smirked. "I find it absolutely hilarious that this harpy," he said, pointing to Chichi, "is Kakarotto's mate."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the dark-haired female screamed.  
  
Vejiita blinked at the visible ki that stormed around her and then cracked up again.  
  
"Vejiita? Are you okay?" Buruma asked as he continued to laugh.  
  
"I'm fucking perfect, Onna! I just found out the only other Saiyajin alive has mated with a psychotic harpy! She isn't even that pretty," he added with a smirk. "What the hell was Kakarotto thinking? He must curse his decision to mate her every moment. No wonder he died on Namek! I wouldn't want to come home to that either!"  
  
"Vejiita!" Buruma exclaimed, looking at the enraged woman behind him nervously. She leaned away from the other female, causing her to lose her balance and she fell backwards between his legs. Her free hand clutched his thigh as she pulled herself up.  
  
Suddenly, Chichi laughed. Vejiita and Buruma looked up at her in shock. "You're just jealous."  
  
Vejiita blinked. "Say what? Jealous of Kakarotto for having a loud, disrespectful, ugly, crazy mate like you?" He cracked up again. "Right!"  
  
Chichi smirked. "You're jealous of my husband for many reasons. He defeated you; he's stronger than you. And he's not alone. He is loved by all of us, while everyone wishes that you had not been brought here. Everyone wishes you were dead, Vejiita. Just leave Earth. You aren't wanted."  
  
Vejiita shook slightly with rage, his eyes narrowing at the female who stood above him.  
  
"Chichi, you go too far," Buruma put in quickly, much to Vejiita's surprise.  
  
He glanced at the woman who was still half on him. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the female behind him. Her free hand still resting softly on his upper thigh. She glanced at him then, meeting his eyes for a moment, her eyes troubled.  
  
"I didn't go too far, Buruma. He's a monster. He tried to kill everyone here. It's just the plain truth. No one would care if he dropped dead right here. When my husband gets back and kills him, everyone will be happy. You know it's the truth, Buruma."  
  
He tensed up angrily, glaring at Kakarotto's mate. He pointed at the woman with his free hand. Buruma gasped and clutched his thigh tightly. "Vejiita, don't."  
  
Vejiita snarled and powered up a ball into his hand, ignoring the female still in his lap.  
  
The dark-haired onna glared at him. "Go ahead, Vejiita. Kill me. Prove what a heartless monster you are."  
  
He chuckled cruelly. "I never claimed to be anything else."  
  
Buruma grasped the hand that was powering up, screaming out in pain as the ki burned away at her hand.  
  
Vejiita dispelled the ball immediately. "Onna! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you suicidal?" he roared.   
  
She whimpered, cradling her hand. Vejiita sat up suddenly, knocking her completely between his legs. He grasped her wrist lightly, examining her injured hand. The skin had been nearly burned off. She was trembling and tears leaked from her eyes, but she didn't make a sound outside of a faint whimper every occasionally when he moved her hand. "Stupid Onna," he growled softly.  
  
He moved his other hand to the back of her neck. She tensed up and leaned away from him. He scowled. "Knock it off!" he snapped. She jumped and whimpered as she jarred her hand against his. "Onna, I'm not going to hurt you, just sit still."  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"Pressing a pressure point on your neck," he said gruffly, lifting her hair and pressing on her neck.  
  
She gasped. "The pain is gone."  
  
He snorted. "Of course." He glanced behind himself to find Kakarotto's mate and the brat staring at him. He snarled angrily at the female. "Brat, go get that Namek healer boy," he ordered.  
  
"Right," the boy said, moving away.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Chichi. "Get out of here before I change my mind about killing you," he hissed.  
  
Her eyes widened, but she didn't budge. "And let you hurt Buruma again?"  
  
He growled. "It was her own damn fault. Does it look like I'm hurting her? Get away from me now!" he roared.  
  
She started and walked a few feet away from him, stopping and turning around to watch him. He humphed but ignored her, turning to examine the injured hand in his large one. "Didn't your worthless friends tell you to never grab someone's ki balls, Onna?" he asked gruffly.  
  
She turned wide eyes to her hand. "I've never done that before, but I knew it would hurt."  
  
"You're suicidal," he told her angrily.  
  
She shook her head. "I just couldn't let you kill Chichi."  
  
He snarled.  
  
"What she said wasn't true, Vejiita."  
  
He laughed bitterly. "Yes, it was. Every word is true. But what do I care?"  
  
"Vejiita, Buruma!" Gohan called as he ran over to them, the little green child following close behind him.  
  
Vejiita snarled at the young Namek. "Heal her," he ordered.  
  
Dende gulped and moved closer to the pair cautiously. He looked at her hand in shock. "Buruma-san, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing important, kid," she told the boy, surprising Vejiita.  
  
Chichi snorted from her vantage point a few feet away. "Vejiita hurt her. Nothing important my ass."  
  
"Mom!" Gohan exclaimed, shocked at his mother's language.  
  
Buruma winced. "It was my own fault, Chichi. Just drop it."  
  
"Why would you hurt her, Vejiita? She can't hurt you," the green boy said softly, and a bit nervously.  
  
Vejiita scowled. "Just heal the fool Onna, brat!" he barked.  
  
The young boy jumped and gulped, but placed his hands over her wounded one that still rested securely in Vejiita's large gloved one. A light erupted from the Namek's hand and within moments, it stopped, and the boy removed his hands to reveal her newly healed one. "Buruma-san, it'll probably be tender for a while, the skin is new."  
  
She nodded and flexed her fist. "Thanks, Dende," she said smiling.  
  
Vejiita grunted and moved his hand under her hair, placing his gloved hand on her neck. "I'm going to release the nerve now. It's going to hurt," he warned gruffly, pressing her neck. She gasped in shock and pain, clutching his muscular upper arm tightly. She made no other sound.  
  
After a few moments, she released the breath she was holding in and removed her hand from his arm. He watched her in reluctant admiration. "Better?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good. Don't ever touch a ki ball again, Onna!"  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
He grunted, lifted her off him, and stood up. He set her on her feet beside him and released her, standing to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
She blinked and looked towards Chichi, placing her hands on her hips. "Chichi, saying those things wasn't very nice. And untrue. Apologize," Buruma ordered.  
  
Chichi gaped. "Excuse me? While I admit the monster surprised me by helping you, he doesn't deserve an apology. Besides, look at him! He doesn't care. He doesn't feel!"  
  
Buruma glared at the younger woman. Gohan stood between them. "Mom, just apologize, please. It was kind of mean," he pointed out.  
  
Vejiita snarled. "I don't care about her stupid apology. Nor do I care about her opinions."  
  
Buruma sighed. "Let's go, guys. We need to get home. Come on, everyone, on the plane!" she called.  
  
Vejiita glowered. "I am *not* riding on that thing."  
  
Buruma giggled. "Don't tell me big, bad Vejiita no Ouji is afraid of flying in an airplane."  
  
He growled. "Feh. Fine. I'll ride on the damn thing."  
  
Buruma beamed at him and turned to Chichi and Gohan. "Ready?"  
  
Gohan nodded but Chichi eyed the arrogant Saiyajin warily. "Is he controllable?"  
  
Vejiita whipped around furiously and stalked towards her. "No one controls me," he hissed. "No one!"  
  
Buruma squeezed herself between them, placing her back to Vejiita. "Chichi, just ignore him and it'll be okay. Just leave him alone."  
  
Chichi glared and stalked away, a silent Gohan following her. Vejiita scowled angrily at Chichi's back. He repressed the urge to destroy the worthless female. She wasn't worth the energy.  
  
"Come on, Vejiita," Buruma said softly, walking towards the large airplane. Vejiita padded after her silently, frowning at her back. He began to notice her rear end and how her cute little ass moved erotically as she walked. He blinked and shook his head. 'What the fuck? Since when did I find such things sexy?'  
  
He walked into the airplane, growling as the Nameks eyed him fearfully. He repressed the urge to say 'boo' and moved to the top floor, sitting in a sit in the corner, away from the other's prying eyes. He crossed his arms and his legs at the ankles, and sat glowering.  
  
He'd stay on this worthless planet until Kakarotto returned. He'd learn the secret of achieving his goal of becoming a Supersaiyajin. Then he would destroy everyone on this worthless planet. Especially that blue-haired Onna. She was dangerous.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Um, anyone else have a better title? :P *sigh*  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Buruma's Offer

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own!! I promise. Not making money, either!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Buruma's Offer  
Rating: R  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
Speak of the devil. He glared up at her. She flinched but held her ground. "What?" he snarled.  
  
She fumbled with the bottom of her shirt nervously. "Can I sit here for a moment?"  
  
Vejiita growled but moved his feet off the chair next to him. She sat beside him and was silent for a while. Vejiita closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. The ki around him were driving him insane. The mindless chatter of the Nameks and their fluctuating ki levels. Right then, he wished he hadn't learned the ki sensing technique. He could feel the pure goodness around him and he wanted to destroy it.  
  
Strangely enough, the Onna beside him soothed his raw nerves. Her ki wasn't an overwhelming goodness. She was good, no doubt about that, but she was also realistic and her soul had been tainted with life. It was soothing though. Her ki seemed blue to him, just like her hair.  
  
He supposed he didn't mind her presence, which was strange. He had always wished to be alone. He despised working with others or being forced to be around them. He had never actually not hated someone's proximity before. He had even hated Nappa and Radditzu's company. The Onna was definitely dangerous. Nothing mattered but power. Companionship was for the weak.  
  
The Onna was strange, he had to admit. He had hurt her hand, admittedly not his fault, threatened her life, and snapped at her continuously. Hell, he knew he wasn't the easiest person to be around. What the hell did she want with him?  
  
He felt a familiar ki settle behind them and scowled. So the Namek they called Piccolo decided to baby-sit him, eh? He ignored the presence, however.  
  
"I wanted to thank you, Vejiita. For helping me."  
  
He grunted. "Welcome," he said softly.  
  
She sighed. "What Chichi said isn't true, Vejiita."  
  
Frowning, he glanced at her. "It doesn't matter to me whether they want me alive or not."  
  
"No, it probably doesn't. A lot of people probably aren't happy about it, but I don't think you being wished back was an accident."  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, it was."  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know, but I doubt it was. Anyway, I know that Son-kun doesn't wish you were dead and is generally happy you were wished back. He's strange that way. Too softhearted for his own good sometimes. But I agree with him on this one. I'm glad you're alive."  
  
He blinked and turned to her in surprise. "Are you insane? I'm a killer, Onna. I'm going to destroy your friend, Kakarotto, and this worthless planet after I defeat him. You're crazy if you're happy that I'm alive. No one should feel happy that I live."  
  
Buruma looked into his intense black eyes sadly. "Aren't you lonely?"  
  
He smirked. "Of course not. Why would I care for being part of a group? I prefer to be alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "People annoy me."  
  
"Can I ask something personal?"  
  
He grunted. "Don't care."  
  
"Haven't you ever had a family? A friend? A girlfriend? Some you loved or even cared about a little bit?"  
  
He blinked and then scowled. "No. I have no use for friends. Girlfriends?" He laughed. "If that is anything like a mate, no. I despise females more than I hate everyone else."  
  
Buruma started. "You've never felt love before? That's just wrong."  
  
He shrugged. "Love is for the weak."  
  
She grinned impishly. "Are you telling me the great Vejiita no Ouji is a virgin?" she teased. He blinked and glanced at her. She moved down to touch his upper thigh, and leaned towards his ear. "Are you telling me, the proud Vejiita has never lain with a woman?" she purred.  
  
Vejiita leaned away from her. "Of course not, fool. That's pointless. And there weren't any Saiyajin females alive when I came of age."  
  
She smiled and leaned in, running her tongue over his ear, earning herself a shudder. "You should try it, Vejiita," she whispered and grasped his crotch firmly through his spandex suit. He gasped and tensed, finding, to his horror, he was unwillingly responding to her. He grabbed her wrist tightly, shuddering as she stroked him through his clothing.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore," she told him softly, playing with him. He clenched his teeth tightly to keep from moaning. She nipped his neck sharply and he groaned. She moved to position herself in his lap, smiling at his wide-eyed expression.  
  
"Don't worry, Vejiita," she told him softly. His eyes rolled back and he found himself clutching her hips tightly. Who knew this could feel so good?  
  
She nipped the hollow of his neck, leaving a light indentation, and causing Vejiita to purr softly. He pulled her hips downward to press firmly on his groin. "Onna," he growled. "Stop."  
  
She smirked against his neck and reached into his spandex. Vejiita unconsciously moved towards her hand with a growl.  
  
He could feel the Namek still behind him and he flared his ki, telling him to bug off. He smirked when he felt the green man's surprise and horror, then he quickly fled. Vejiita released her hips and removed his gloves. He pushed his hand through her aqua curls, pulling her head down to expose her creamy neck.  
  
He groaned, moving his lips to her exposed neck. He nipped lightly at her flawless skin. She increased her strokes almost painfully. "Feel good, Vejiita?" she asked softly.  
  
"Passable," he grunted.  
  
He moaned softly and pressed his groin against her. Just as he was about to release she stopped. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering. She giggled. "Want release? Lying with a woman is even better. Want me to finish?" she teased gently.  
  
He growled and flipped her around so her body was pinned beneath his and pressed into a chair. "You shouldn't have fucked with me," he growled tugging at her clothing.  
  
She pushed him away lightly and moved him so that she straddled him again, surprising both of them that he allowed her to. "No, no. You can't take me here. But," she put in quickly, "I'll get you off. I'm not cruel enough to do that to someone," she purred and grasped him.  
  
Vejiita purred loudly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her head to the side, her soft neck exposed. He growled, holding her to him. He moaned loudly and bit into her neck. Buruma made a soft scream as his teeth pierced her skin and Vejiita licked at the wound.  
  
He clutched her to him, attempting to control his trembling. He continued to suck tenderly at the wound. When his breathing had settled, he loosened his hold, licked her neck once more, and pulled away.  
  
"Why?" he asked gruffly, his voice still thick.  
  
She smiled warmly at him and kissed his lips softly, the first one they had shared. She pulled away and stood up. "I watched you back there. You went on and on about how wonderful it was that Furiza and Son-kun were going to die. Everyone was angry because they saw what was on the surface. They saw what you wanted them to see. You've never been cared about or loved. You've never cared or loved anyone, either. But I look into your eyes and I see something. I don't know what, but when you looked at me I saw your eyes soften. It may have been my imagination, but I believe you aren't all evil, Vejiita. You feel. And I think I make you feel things. You have a heart, I'm sure of it. It's just been closed off. Maybe you don't even realize it. But I saw your eyes when you looked at my injured hand. I saw your eyes as you threatened us and rejoiced in Son-kun's death. You're alone, Vejiita. But you don't have to be." She paused and leaned into the small warrior, tracing his cheek with her thumb.  
  
"I meant what I said before. You are cute, in a rugged, evil sort of way." She looked into his confused eyes and sighed sadly. "You may not want anyone, but sometimes you may need someone." She stood up again.  
  
"If you want to lay with a woman, you know where to find me. No strings, Vejiita. If you want one night, a hundred, it doesn't matter. Come to me. No one will know and I won't expect more than what you give. Nothing will change on the outside. No strings. If you want me, I'm here. If you don't, I won't say a word. I swear." She turned away.  
  
"Think about it, Vejiita. Sometimes, people need someone. Even you. I'm offering a no-hassle way of achieving that. No strings, no responsibilities, nothing. Just sex when you want it. And you can call it off whenever you wish. The offer is always open, even if you don't take me up on it now. Think about it," she repeated and disappeared into the cockpit.  
  
Vejiita stared after her in shock, then looked down at his mess. Scowling, he flared his ki, drying it; glad it dried well in his dark suit. He stiffened as he sensed the Namek's ki behind him again.  
  
"What, Namek?" he snarled.  
  
Piccolo walked up beside him and stared in the direction the female had disappeared. "I don't have to tell you not to hurt her. She's a foolish female, but she is Goku's best friend."  
  
Vejiita growled. "She's too weak to destroy anyway. Maybe after I defeat Kakarotto. Besides," he mumbled, "she's wiser than I gave her credit for."  
  
Piccolo snorted. "I suppose she can be." He fell silent.  
  
"Anything else, Namek?" he snapped.  
  
Piccolo chuckled. "You and I are a lot alike, Vejiita. I can't stand most of these foolish people either. Gohan is the only one who is the only one I tolerate."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "I don't see why. He's a pampered little brat."  
  
Piccolo grunted. "And I think Buruma is a loud-mouthed moronic female with no common sense. But you prefer her to the rest of us."  
  
Vejiita growled and folded his arms. "You have a point to all this?"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you my story?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "No."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "Ask Buruma sometime. It might surprise you," he said before leaving the Saiyajin no Ouji alone with his thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita had just put his gloves back on when the airplane jolted. He started and looked out the window to find they had landed. He finished yanking on the glove and stood up, tensing as he felt the familiar soothing ki approach him from behind.  
  
"Come on, Vejiita. Let's go see your new home," she said softly, leading him through the ship and down the ramp. He stepped off the metal ramp and onto the soft grass. He glanced around curiously, nearly jumping out of his skin as a blonde female popped up beside him and started babbling about Kakarotto and saving the blue-haired female.  
  
He blinked. This airhead was the Onna's mother? She's a complete bonehead! How could she have given birth to the blue-haired one? Admittedly, she wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, but she was fairly intelligent. This crazy loony just chattered on and on about nothing! And with him!  
  
He looked up. "A ship?!" He walked over and stared up at it. He blinked as a low ki moved up beside him.  
  
"Impressive, isn't she?" the old lavender haired man said to him.  
  
Vejiita grunted and looked towards the ship once more.  
  
"It has everything. Do you want to look inside? Oh, I'm Buruma's father, Dr. Briefs. You must be Vejiita. Buruma told me you were staying here with us. She's gone to get a room ready for you and the other guests. I'll let you look around the ship," he said, walking over to the large round ship. "To open it, you just enter this code: 67247." The door opened and Vejiita stared at it before he entered.  
  
He looked around curiously. This would be a good way to leave this worthless planet. But first, he'd defeat Kakarotto. He had to find out the secret of becoming a Supersaiyajin and prove his superiority. He was the one destined to become the Legendary. Not some third-class inbred fool! Not a tail-less loser who didn't even know he was a Saiyajin until a couple years ago. Damn him!  
  
A beep interrupted his disturbing line of thoughts. He stared at the psychotic blonde that appeared on the communication screen. "Vejiita-chan! Do you want anything to drink? Lemonade? Tea? We have some yummy cakes too," she babbled on.  
  
Vejiita stared at her image in complete horror. The female was completely insane. She had to be!  
  
"Well, Vejiita-chan? Are you going to join us?" she asked perkily.  
  
He snarled and clutched his fists, ready to tell the female off, but glanced behind him as he felt the familiar blue-tainted ki. He blinked at her as she walked towards him. She passed him and stood in front of the communication screen. "Mom, leave Vejiita alone. I don't think he wants to socialize right now."  
  
"What about you, dear? You're bound to be craving my cakes after being away from home for so long."  
  
Buruma sighed. "No, Mom. I'm fine. Not hungry right now."  
  
"But, dear, you've got to tell us about your trip! Were there any cute men there?"  
  
Buruma growled, causing Vejiita to blink. "Mom, I was a little to busy trying to stay alive to worry about cute men! I was threatened, kidnapped, almost eaten by a giant crab, almost crushed by rocks, almost killed by earthquakes, chased by dinosaurs, and had my body stolen by a frog! I didn't have *time* for cute guys!"  
  
"Oh, dear, there is always time for guys."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Mother. Don't worry, I'm fine. See? I survived," she snapped. "Now, leave Vejiita alone. I'm going to set him up in his room and then shower. I'll eat later. Bye, Mom," she said, turning off the vid screen.  
  
Vejiita watched her silently as she turned to face him, her eyes guarded. "I'll show you to your room. That way you can escape the group and my mother."  
  
He nodded and followed her out of the ship and into the house.  
  
"This is the kitchen, Vejiita. I don't suppose you can cook, hmm?" she teased slightly.  
  
He grunted and crossed his arms.  
  
"I'm kidding, Vejiita. If you need to eat, just find my mother. Or me, I guess. Although, I'm warning you my cooking isn't as good as my mom's." She led him out of the kitchen and passed the sitting room, up the stairs. "My parents stay on the other side of the compound so you don't have to worry about my mother too much. This room is Yamucha's when he stays here occasionally. These are spares." She pointed to the one to her right. "That one is mine and yours is the one right next to it. As far away from Yamucha's as possible. He snores very loudly," she told him cheerfully. She opened the door and flipped on the light. "The closet is there, the bathroom, here, and the balcony through there."   
  
She looked at him appraisingly. "You are going to need clothes. I'm going to shower and then I'll go shopping. I'd ask you to come with me to make sure I get the size right, but I don't think you'd put up with it. I'll buy things you can train it, okay?"  
  
He just blinked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
She walked towards the door and turned to look at him. "Well, you're going to be staying here a while and you don't seem to be the domestic type. Besides, you're too proud to ask." She winked at him. "I'm going to go shower and then shopping. Are you hungry? Or need anything before I go?"  
  
He shook his head dazedly.  
  
"Okay, see you in a few hours," she said, disappearing out of the room.  
  
Vejiita stared at the closed door silently for a few moments. "She is definitely dangerous," he muttered.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Warning you people right now. Some OOC in this fic as ... well, I mean to make Vejiita and Buruma happen this fast, you have to!  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Vejiita's Confusion

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Say it with me now: I don't own DBZ... got it?  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Vejiita's Confusion  
Rating: R  
  
Vejiita stiffened as he felt the familiar presence enter his room. He stood silently in the shadows of the balcony and watched the blue-haired female drag a bunch of bags into his room. She looked around for him and shrugged when she couldn't locate him. He continued to watch her put away the clothing, admiring the way she bent over. When she had finished, she gathered all the now empty bags and left the room.  
  
He stepped in from the balcony and glanced around the dresser and closet. He blinked. She had chosen some decent training clothing, he had to admit. He then showered, happy to be clean of the dirt he had been buried in. He shuddered and pushed the memory away.  
  
He cleansed himself quickly and dressed in a new pair of spandex shorts. He was strangely pleased the female had the good sense to buy him dark clothing. But no gloves. He sighed. He'd have to rectify that.  
  
He laid on his back on the bed, his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing staying on Earth? What the hell was wrong with him? Why'd he have to accept the female's invitation? What the hell was she thinking inviting him in the first place? He'd have been fine on his own. He had done it before.  
  
It was that stupid blue-haired Onna. She did something to him. Then that stupid offer. After the little incident on that flying barge, he found himself intrigued. And wanting it. She did say no strings. No hassle. If she got out of hand, he could always just kill her. He smirked. That would work. He'd take her up on it, he decided.  
  
He frowned as he felt her approach his door. She then knocked quietly.  
  
"What, Onna?" he growled.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
He didn't look at her when she entered, but felt her near him. "I came to see if you want dinner."  
  
"No."  
  
He felt her frown. "When was the last time you've eaten, Vejiita?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Vejiita, I'm going to bring dinner up here for you, okay?"  
  
"Onna, I said I didn't want anything."  
  
She sat on his bed, startling him into looking at her. "Please eat? You've got to keep up your body, you know."  
  
He scowled. "Of course. I'll go hunting later."  
  
She blinked. "Why? We have dinner ready."  
  
He shrugged and returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, stupid."  
  
She sighed and lay down beside him on the bed. He blinked and glanced at her, his brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Lying here."  
  
"I can see that!" he snapped. "Why?"  
  
"Well, if you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you, I figured I'd offer my company."  
  
He growled. "I don't want company."  
  
She shrugged. "Then make me leave."  
  
He blinked. "Has anyone ever told you how insane you are?"  
  
She giggled and moved to lay on her side, propping her head up on her hand and stared at the scowling profile of the Saiyajin no Ouji. She watched him silently for a few moments. "Have you thought about my offer, Vejiita?"  
  
He growled and turned his back to her.  
  
She smiled and gazed at his back. Her smile faded as she noticed the deep scars that ran across his back. She sighed sadly and reached a gentle hand up to trace them lightly.  
  
He flinched but didn't move as she explored his back.  
  
"What are these from?"  
  
"Battles. Others are from reprimands and beatings I received from Furiza."  
  
"I see," she sighed and removed her hand. "I was serious when I offered myself to you. No strings, Vejiita."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
"No, Onna. Why would you do that for some perceived notion I need someone? What do you get out of it?"  
  
She sighed again and sat up, her back to the Saiyajin. "You're eyes call to me, Vejiita." She stood up and walked towards the door. "If you change your mind about dinner, I'll be in my room." Then she was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
He landed softly on her balcony and stared into the darkened room. He could make out her slender body in the large room, the even rise and fall of her chest. He silently opened the door and stepped into the room, shutting the balcony door behind him. He padded quietly into the room, stripping off his spandex and his shoes.  
  
He stood beside her bed, watching as she slept. He moved the blankets covering her, his mouth opening in surprise at the small nightgown that barely covered her body. And gods, what a body.  
  
He slipped in beside her; amazed she had yet to awaken. He put a hand on her stomach, tracing small circles. He stared entranced by the rise of her breasts with each breath.  
  
He pulled the sleeping onna to him, brushing her hair from her ear and nipping it lightly. "Onna," he breathed softly.  
  
"Hm," she mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Wake up," he ordered gruffly.  
  
"Five more minutes,' she murmured.  
  
He chuckled low in his throat and moved his hand down her stomach and into her panties. "No," he whispered.  
  
She gasped and snapped her eyes open, blinking as she focused on Vejiita's intense stare. She relaxed immediately, much to his confusion. She arched against his hand and moaned softly before speaking. "I see you're taking me up on my offer."  
  
He growled and bit her neck sharply, leaving a slight indentation. "On one condition."  
  
He smirked and moved to position himself on her, wrapping her legs around his hips. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"No strings. No expectations. Nothing changes outside these walls. This is between us."  
  
She nodded. "I already said that."  
  
"You are not to touch another until this is over."  
  
She blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me. I will not share you. Understood? Sex only. But only with me. I don't need you, Onna. I just seem to have a bit of a lapse in judgment. I don't need anyone, least of all you. But this sounds intriguing."  
  
Buruma smirked. "Fine. I will not touch another man while you are here. But I think it should work both ways."  
  
He snorted and grasped her hips tightly. "Why would I want another pathetic human?" He thrust into her roughly, grunting as her warmth surrounded him.  
  
Buruma screamed out as her barrier broke and Vejiita gaped at her. "You were untouched?" he demanded angrily.  
  
She smiled weakly through her tears. "Yes."  
  
"Why?" was the only thing he could ask. Why give him that? Why him? Damn her!  
  
"I already told you," she whispered.   
  
He held himself still by sheer willpower alone, panting softly. He watched her wide, teary eyes in amazement. They stared at him with a hunger that shocked him. And scared him. Not to mention the unknown reason she had willingly given him her first time.  
  
~~~  
  
She wrapped her arms around him tenderly, whispering his name softly before she dozed off. Vejiita rolled off her, pulling her to him, and embraced the female protectively in his arms. He tucked her head under his chin and closed his eyes.  
  
What had he done?  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita woke up immediately alert. He relaxed when he remembered the events from the night before. He nuzzled the Onna's hair softly before gently disengaging himself from her. She whimpered softly in her sleep as his warmth was removed but settled back down within moments. He dressed in his spandex and padded softly to her balcony. He glanced back at her once before disappearing into the sky, the sun just peaking over the mountains.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: HA!   
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Vejiita's Turmoil

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a female. Twenty-one years old. I'm not even OLD enough to create this! I was like six when it aired in Japan. I think. I know it was before I was ten! *Grins*  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Vejiita's Turmoil  
Rating: R  
  
Vejiita landed softly outside his balcony and entered the dark room silently. His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and he padded lightly over to the bathroom, stripping off his spandex and armor as he went. He turned on the steaming hot water and stepped into the shower, hissing softly as the water stung his wounds. He watched as the water, stained pink with his blood circled down the drain.  
  
He had left that morning, four days ago, and hadn't returned until now. He scowled. He was such a coward. Scared of that stupid human female.  
  
He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went into his bedroom and pulled on another pair of spandex shorts. He left the room and padded softly down into the kitchen. Hunting was always invigorating and he'd done his fair share these past four days, but right then, he wanted water.  
  
He entered the empty, dark kitchen and retrieved a glass, using the facet to fill it. He smirked to himself. It was a good thing he had decided to have Earth's culture, and have its languages programmed into his mind during the yearlong trip to this pathetic planet.  
  
He snarled and clenched his hands, shattering the glass. If it hadn't been for his trip to this planet and those stupid dragonballs, he'd have never known defeat by that brain-damaged third-class fool! He would still be serving Furiza too, but in time, he'd have gained enough strength to defeat the lizard. He was sure of it.  
  
He growled and stared at his injured hand. His father would be cursing him. He wasn't even worthy of being called a Saiyajin, let alone the Saiyajin no Ouji any longer. He didn't even have his beautiful tail any longer. He was stuck on this planet hoping a third-class fool would return so he could learn the secret to becoming what was supposed to be his destiny. His!  
  
Now, look at him. A tail-less shadow of what he used to be. Tail-less warrior lusting after a loud, human weakling! He growled. His thoughts always led back to that ultimate humiliation. Did he not learn anything while under Furiza? Emotions only brought pain. Emotions were for the weak. The only thing worthy was strength. And pride.  
  
He looked out the small window into the moon-less night. What was left for him? Find Kakarotto. And what then? Learn the secret. But after that? What if he couldn't achieve the legendary power? What if he failed at that as he did everything else!? Everything he touched, he destroyed. What about the blue-haired Onna?  
  
He chuckled silently. He didn't want to destroy her. How ironic. He'd finally found something in his life he didn't want to destroy. Hell, he couldn't even think her name in the privacy of his thoughts. Yes, he knew her name but he was too weak to even think it to himself. Truly told, he was afraid to.  
  
He scowled. What the hell was wrong with him? His head snapped up as his sensitive ears picked up the sound of soft footsteps entering the kitchen. He tensed as he sensed the familiar ki of the female that plagued him.  
  
He blinked as the sudden light flooded the room but didn't turn to look at her. He heard her gasp as she caught sight of him.  
  
"Vejiita? I'm sorry; I didn't know you were here. Do you want something to eat?" she asked softly from behind him. He didn't answer her, repressing the urge to flee as she moved to look into his face. The Onna read him too easily for his comfort.  
  
She gasped as she saw his blood hand and the shattered glass. "What did you do to yourself, Vejiita?" she asked worriedly. She reached out and grasped his wounded hand.  
  
He stiffened but made no move to stop her as she ran his hand under the faucet. She reached into the cupboard beside the sink and rummaged around in a white box. She removed some tweezers and used them to remove the glass stuck in his hand.  
  
After she had finished, she ran his hand under the water again and then wrapped it in a towel. She then glanced up into his guarded gaze. "What happened?" He remained silent and she searched his eyes, and then sighed.  
  
"Vejiita, what's wrong?"  
  
He watched her as she retrieved a can of something called soda from the refrigerator and sipped it silently as she gazed back at him.  
  
"The silent treatment now, hm? Go to sleep, Vejiita. You don't look so great."  
  
He blinked and stared at his bare hand, wishing foolishly for gloves right then. He always felt defenseless without them. He started and looked up into her eyes as she stood before him, her blue eyes showing clearly the concern she felt. For him. Why would she care about him? What the hell had he done to deserve it? Nothing. He didn't deserve it and maybe that was why he tried so hard to push her away from him. He wasn't worthy of her concern. Nor did he want it. He didn't, did he?  
  
"Vejiita, come on," she whispered and took his uninjured hand, leading the unresisting Saiyajin no Ouji to his room. She entered the dark room and pushed him into the bed. She covered him and looked at him once before turning to leave.  
  
He caught her tiny wrist in his hand, yanking her roughly onto the bed. She gasped in surprise and Vejiita covered her lips with his own, kissing her roughly. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her onto her back, tearing the flimsy robe off her, never releasing her lips. He felt her struggling to remove his shorts and decided to help her, tearing them off him.  
  
He then moved from her mouth, trailing kisses down her neck, nipping lightly at her throat.   
  
He growled and shuddered as her hand encountered the base of his spine, where his tail was once connected. He pulled her hand away. "Don't. Not unless you are suicidal," he grunted, panting softly into her shoulder.  
  
"So, you are capable of speech."  
  
She nipped his neck and ran her hands down his back. Her hand met his tail spot again and he shuddered violently before he regained enough wits to move her hands again.  
  
"What did I say?" he panted.  
  
She shrugged and struggled to free her hands. "You seem to enjoy it."  
  
He growled and pinned her hands above her head, biting her neck and reopening the wound he had left previously. He sucked it. "Listen, Onna. Mating me is dangerous enough as it is. I'm much, much more powerful than you are and if I lose control, I will end up hurting or killing you."  
  
"What's up with biting my neck?" she breathed out.  
  
"Never mind, Onna," he said.  
  
"I really want to know."  
  
"And I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Damn it, Onna! Do you ever just listen?"  
  
"No."  
  
He snorted and rolled over, taking her with him. She laid her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"Vejiita?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you want to talk about what was bothering you?"  
  
"No."  
  
She sighed and snuggled into his neck, kissing it softly. "You don't have to be so alone."  
  
He snorted softly. "I'll always be alone, Onna. I'm the last Saiyajin."  
  
She nipped his neck lightly and he shuddered. "Just for the record, whether you care or not, you have me."  
  
He laughed bitterly. "You are sleeping with the devil, idiot. What the hell would your foolish friends think? I suggest you get out now before I destroy you as I destroy everything."  
  
She sat up and looked at him silently. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Vejiita," she told him. "Son-kun would be happy, and the rest will deal. Only Yamucha, and Chichi, will flip."  
  
"Yamucha?"  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
He blinked. "A boyfriend is like a mate, yes?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You are mated already?" he growled.  
  
She shook her head. "Not like Son-kun and Chichi, who are married."  
  
"You are still mated."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his fiery ones. "It's not exactly permanent, Vejiita. And I do believe you are jealous. Besides, I was a virgin, as you know."  
  
He growled. "Don't be absurd. Where is this Yamucha then?" he demanded.  
  
"He's dead. He died fighting your Cybamen," she panted.  
  
He bit her neck once more, sucking deeply. "You are mating with the one who killed your mate? You are daffy."  
  
She sighed. "He'll be wished back with the dragonballs soon."  
  
He growled and rolled off her and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. "How wonderful for you."  
  
She touched his chest and he stiffened. "This, you and I, have nothing to do with him."  
  
He laughed and turned away from her. "No, it doesn't. But remember our deal. Until this is over, you are mine. No one is allowed to touch you and that includes him."  
  
She smirked. "Fine, Vejiita," she whispered and cuddled up to his back. "Why do you bite me?"  
  
"That again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Feh. Fine. I'm marking you."  
  
"As yours?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Why?" she repeated. "This isn't permanent, you said so yourself. I'm here as long as you want me. But I warn you, once you call it off, you will never get another chance at me."  
  
He snorted. "I mark you as mine. You are mine. The mark will fade and when it does, you aren't claimed any longer. That is why I remark you. Lucky for you, it is painless."  
  
"It's a Saiyajin thing."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it only the females who get marked?"  
  
He stiffened. "Usually. The male hunts the female, sometimes against her will. Only on rare occasions will a male allow himself to be claimed."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Sleep, Onna."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"My name is Buruma."  
  
"I'm fully aware of what your name is."  
  
"Then why don't you use it?"  
  
"I've already answered enough of your stupid questions. Sleep."  
  
"Goodnight, Vejiita."  
  
He snorted and waited until she had fallen asleep before drifting off himself, unaware that his hand had intertwined with hers.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Interesting, ne? *Hee*  
  
Lovies! 


	5. Chapter 4: Exhaustion

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a member of the nightly B/V chats going on... We're crazy, not rich. Go away.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Four: Exhaustion  
  
Vejiita's eyes snapped open and he listened silently for what had awakened him. The Onna beside him shifted in her sleep, curling into his side.  
  
He found it amazing what this little female did to him. He'd come to destroy her home, her friends, and in fact killed this 'boyfriend' of hers, threatened her, and yet she still came to him willingly. And sought out his warmth in her sleep. She trusted him, the fool.  
  
He slipped out of the large bed silently and left for his own room. He stiffened as he sensed a familiar ki waiting for him in front of his door. That was probably what had disturbed his sleep. He growled. "What do you want, Namek?"  
  
Piccolo stared at the half-naked Saiyajin and raised an eyebrow. "Out for a stroll, Vejiita?" he drawled.  
  
Vejiita snorted and crossed his arms. "I think you know very well where I was."  
  
The large Namek nodded. "You're correct. What are you up to?"  
  
Vejiita barked a laugh. "Fool. I'd think it was obvious."  
  
"Yes, but what I'm curious about is your alternative motives."  
  
He growled and gave the Namek in front of him a good glare. "No need to fear. I have none."  
  
"Really? You're sleeping with Goku's best friend for no other purpose than to fuck her?"  
  
"Exactly, Namek."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I know you're asexual, but do try to keep up. It's hormonal, it doesn't have to have a reason."  
  
"For you, there is always a reason."  
  
Vejiita chuckled, crossing his arms. "This time there isn't. She offered and I took her up on it."  
  
Piccolo smiled suddenly. "There may be hope for you yet."  
  
Vejiita growled warningly. "Hope for what? That I'll suddenly wake up one day and decide to join Kakarotto's little gang of do-gooders? Never, Namek. I could care less for this planet, those pathetic weak fools, or that obnoxious female."  
  
Piccolo raised his eyebrow. "Lying to yourself isn't a sign of a true warrior. You may not care for anything else, but you do feel something for her. The sooner you admit it, the easier it'll be."  
  
Vejiita stepped up to Piccolo, his fists clenched at his side. "Watch what you say, Namek. I have no qualms about destroying her, or you. Go back to your pathetic little colony outside and leave me the hell alone." He pushed passed the green warrior to enter his room. He paused with his hand on the knob and turned back to glare at Piccolo. "And keep your mouth shut about what I do with that Onna. Understand? That is *my* business and no one else's."  
  
Piccolo snorted, watching the small Saiyajin open his door. "I'm not in the habit of gossiping, Vejiita. I had no plans to disclose your... secret."  
  
Vejiita growled, "Good."  
  
The Saiyajin went to close his bedroom door behind him, when the Namek spoke again. "Vejiita."  
  
He glared at the green man. "What?"  
  
"Did you ever ask that foolish female about me?"  
  
Vejiita rolled his eyes. "I fuck her. I don't talk with her."  
  
"I used to be like you," Piccolo said. "I fought it, too. After you accept it, you'll find it much easier."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "I'm fighting nothing, fool. She's a good fuck, nothing more. When I tire of her, I'll kill her. Do not mistake me, Namek. I just have no need to dispose of her quite yet."  
  
Piccolo chuckled softly and turned to go, but not without a parting comment. "I doubt the Saiyajin no Ouji would lower his enormous pride to bed a human if she was only a 'good fuck' as you say." With that, he was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita levitated slowly into the air, and turned to face the direction of Capsule Corporation. His battle armor was almost completely demolished now, his battle suit not doing much better, being nearly in shreds. He was covered in bruises and oozing cuts. He sniffed delicately, and decided he had to go back. He definitely needed a long shower now. Bathing in rivers and lakes just didn't cut it.  
  
He slowly started to fly back towards the female's home. It had been a month this time. A long month of training in the middle of nowhere. After the little chat with the Namek, he showered, to get her scent off him, and left the compound again. He was a bit disturbed about what the Namek had made him think of.  
  
He didn't care about her, the moron was wrong about that. She intrigued him and that was the reason he took her up on her... offer. He supposed he didn't *hate* the stupid Onna, maybe even grudgingly liked the fool, but he didn't care for her. He might save her if she fell off the roof or something and he happened to be nearby. He hadn't tired of their bedroom activity yet. But if some enemy came and threatened to kill her? He might not even waste the energy to save the idiot. He might regret her death when he felt the need for her again, but would he care? Not really.  
  
She was the only human on the planet he grudgingly tolerated. She was brave, and didn't fear him. It irritated him to no end, but he found himself actually liking it. Just a bit. He didn't care if she was hurt or dead, that wasn't why he had stayed away. No, that wasn't the problem. The damn problem was that he found himself... needing her. In the strictly physical sense of course, but still needing her. That irritated him. He'd done just fine all these years without even wanting a female, and now he found himself... wanting *her*.  
  
He growled as he flew through the air, and clenched his fists at his side. He knew he didn't care about her, it was just lust. But he had never lusted after any female before. Maybe it was because he had a taste of her, knew what it was like to reach that release. He scowled. Stupid hormones. He could feel himself wanting to bury himself in her already.  
  
She was loud and annoying, but as promised, she never let on to any of the others, her parents included, that they were anything other than reluctant roommates. He was relieved. He didn't want to let his enemies see that he had... needs. A damn need for her! That was the stupid part and what bugged him the most. He was annoyed that she could evoke that kind of reaction in him. She should have been beneath his notice, let alone his lust. She was human, damn it! A weak, human scientist! Not even a fighter.  
  
He snorted. He really ought to kill the female before she got inside of him even more. He found his guard dropped around her. Not completely, no. It would take an awful lot to lower the walls he took decades to put around himself, but she was steadily working at it. And the foolish onna didn't even try! When he found himself frustrated at his failures, angry with himself for his weaknesses, he then found himself wanting her! Wanting that contact, that release. It felt... good. It made his worries and hatred seem... far away. In her bed, it didn't matter that Kakarotto defeated him. It didn't matter that his vengeance was denied him and a third-class idiot had to do it for him. He had pleaded with Kakarotto to do it, so he didn't blame the fool for that! He blamed himself for not being strong enough. In her bed, he was no longer the Saiyajin no Ouji, last of the great warrior race, who kept the pride of millions of slaughter warriors on his shoulders. He was nobody but Vejiita, a male, in her bed.  
  
And he liked it. When he hated himself more for it. And found himself hating her for it, too. He scowled and dropped altitude as he started to fly over the CC compound. What was worse was that he knew that if he continued with the bedtime activities, his walls would crumble completely. And he'd be left defenseless against whatever she wanted to inflict on him.  
  
He thought once of finding someone else to... sate the needs she had awakened in him, but when he thought of doing that with anyone else, he felt a bit sick. She was worthy of it, he grudgingly admitted. She was the only one he felt that... lust for. And he felt damned for it. He couldn't stay away, not when he felt defeated inside, or hurting inside. That comfort she offered him drove him to her, over and over again. And the lust she had awakened.  
  
He landed softly on his balcony, and opened the doors. He glanced over his shoulders over the compound filled with Nameks. He should have blasted her the moment he realized she was dangerous to him. If he ever found himself... caring for her, he'd blast himself.  
  
Nothing was worth the pain of having her taken away from him should he care for her. And he didn't. And he'd be damned if he would. He lusted after her, he could admit. Admired her, just a bit. And he'd regret her death if she died before he could tire of her. But he'd be damned if he'd care for her and feel pain should she be taken from him.  
  
Nothing was worth the type pain he had felt when Vejiita-sei was destroyed. Nothing was worth that type of pain. Especially not some weak human Onna he was bedding.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed irritably and stood up from her large desk. She stretched with her arms above her head, her back popping in a few places before she settled, and walked from her office. She nodded at her secretary, grabbing her purse and capsules, and entered the elevator. Gods, she was tired. She frowned suddenly. Her father had fallen ill a week ago, and she had little time for anything but work.  
  
She was especially worried about her father; he was getting old. But he swore it was just a slight bug, no big deal. She had grudgingly accepted that, and took over her father's workload without complaint. But it was definitely wearing on her. She glanced at the watch on her left wrist curiously, and shrugged. It was only noon. She'd take an extra long lunch break, and just work a bit later, she decided. She was beginning to snap at people and although that was nothing new, she was being exceptionally waspish lately.  
  
She exited the elevator when it stopped on the bottom floor and walked out of the building. She opened a capsule car and hopped in it. She quickly decided to go home for lunch, and check on the Namek colony she had there, and her father.  
  
She started up the car, and drove across the huge compound to the living section. She parked five minutes later, and hopped out of the car. She walked around to the back yard, smiling at the Nameks she passed along the way. She spotted Piccolo in the corner having a chat with the young Dende, and waved at the boy when he glanced at her. He waved back shyly and she smiled. She walked towards the kitchen door, glancing curiously at Piccolo. He didn't scare her any more. Not after having seduced Vejiita. She'd have been a complete fool to fear the Namek after that.  
  
She cocked her head curiously at the Namek when she found him staring at her oddly. She mouthed 'what?' to him, and he said something to the young Namek child before walking towards her.  
  
"Buruma," he greeted gruffly. Buruma had to admit to herself that she was curious. It wasn't often that she talked to him, despite the fact he had been staying on her property with the Nameks. She supposed he wanted as much time with them before they left for a new home. She could understand that.  
  
She smiled slightly at him. "Why were you looking at me like that?"  
  
He grinned at her, showing his pointed fangs. That made her a bit nervous. "Have you talked to Vejiita lately?" he asked curiously.  
  
If he was expecting a reaction, he was sorely disappointed. She just shook her head. "He and I don't talk much and I think he left about a month ago. Training somewhere, I suppose. Why?"  
  
He was watching her closely, and Buruma found the scrutiny a bit unnerving. "He hasn't told you that I know about... you and him?"  
  
She blinked and cocked her head. She hid a grin. If he hoped she was shamed about it, he was again disappointed. "Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded. "I knew since the plane..."  
  
She laughed. "Get a show, did you?"  
  
He mumbled something she didn't hear before he looked at her curiously again. "I'm not telling anyone, so neither of you need to worry," he told her suddenly. "But I felt him return a few moments ago. I just want you to be careful around him. Goku would kill me if I knew about this and let Vejiita kill you or something."  
  
She smiled. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."  
  
"Do you really?" he asked.  
  
She nodded slightly. "Sort of anyway. He won't kill me."  
  
"He might. If he realizes that he could come to care for you and wants to stop that. He'd kill you. That's what I would have done."  
  
Buruma shrugged. "He won't."  
  
He gave her a disbelieving look. "Just watch yourself."  
  
She smiled again. "No worries, I'm a big girl!"  
  
He gave her another look. "And Vejiita is a man not to be trifled with. He's dangerous right now. Very."  
  
She shook her head slightly in amusement. "Thanks for your concern, Piccolo, but I will be fine."  
  
He glanced at her and nodded finally. "Fine."  
  
Waving, she turned and walked into the house. Flipping on the lights, she set her purse and capsules on the dining table and moved over to the refrigerator. Opening it, she pulled out last night's leftovers and a can of soda. Buruma straightened and turned around, bumping into someone.  
  
She nearly shrieked and glanced up into the dark glare of the Saiyajin no Ouji. "Gods, Vejiita! You scared the hell out of me!"  
  
He gave her a quick amused smirk at that, before his glare returned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you and that green idiot talking," he stated, his voice low.  
  
She blinked. "Yeah, and?"  
  
He growled and pushed her back against the refrigerator, causing her to drop the plastic bowl in her hands and the can of soda, that erupted upon impact. She stared at him, completely unafraid. "About what, Onna?" he hissed.  
  
She pulled off a half shrug, despite his painful grip on her shoulder. "You. He wanted to warn me that you were still dangerous and stuff like that. I think he was trying to get me to stay away from you or something. Nothing big." She frowned. "I didn't even know he knew."  
  
Vejiita growled and leaned towards her face menacingly. "What did you say?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"That I could take care of myself, and then I politely told him to bug off." She was a bit irritated at him for demanding answers, but not at all afraid of him, having gotten over that long ago. Buruma knew he could scare her badly if he honestly tried, but being hissed at as he pressed her to a refrigerator didn't worry her.  
  
He grunted, but didn't release her. His intense eyes continued to search hers, demanding the blue depths to tell him whether she was lying. She felt a little... uncertain under that gaze. It was like he was searching her soul, and not just to see whether she was lying or not. After a small eternity, he finally asked her another question. "Are you going to listen to him?" he asked.  
  
She was surprised and nearly gaped at him. For asking *that* question. That was the last thing she expected him to ask. And with such uncertainty. She suddenly realized that if she said yes, he would leave. Leave her completely alone, possibly leave her home.   
  
"Not until you say it's done," she told him. "I told you before, you can have me for as long as you want me. That includes when you disappear, Vejiita. You have to tell me that you do not want this anymore, and then that's it."  
  
He nodded, and Buruma could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes, something very much like relief, but it disappeared before she could be certain. He suddenly released her and backed away. She didn't say another word, and bent to retrieve the bowl and the busted can of soda. She tossed it into the garbage and moved to grab a towel, when she turned to find Vejiita handing her one.  
  
She blinked at it, then at him, before taking the offered dishtowel and bending over to clean up the mess. When she stood up again, Vejiita was gone.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma shuffled into the dark house well after midnight. She was sore and completely exhausted. She dropped her purse and capsules on the table beside the front door, before heading up the dark stairway, not even bothering to turn on the lights.  
  
She stumbled her way into her rooms, not bothering with those lights either, and pulled off her painful heels as she walked towards her large, extremely inviting looking bed. She pulled her hair out of the clip it was being held in, yanked off her pantyhose, unbuttoned her suit jacket before she even realized she wasn't alone.  
  
She screamed as she felt the presence move up behind her, and a hand immediately clamped on her open mouth. "Onna!" a voice hissed angrily.  
  
She sagged in relief, leaning back into his strong arms. "Damn it, Vejiita!"  
  
He didn't say anything, only wrapped his arms around her waist, and set his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled the side of her head lightly.  
  
"Vejiita, I know I said anytime, but I'm so tired right now," she told him quietly, hoping that he wouldn't get angry with her.  
  
He nuzzled her again, grunting under his breath about weaklings.  
  
She growled lightly and elbowed him in the stomach before pulling away from him to undress. She removed her suit jacket and turned to face the Saiyajin. He was watching her undress, an odd look on his usually expressionless face. "I'm sorry, but Dad's sick and I've been running the business for a week now with little or no sleep. I'm only human, you know," she told him, removing her white blouse to reveal a lace bra. She felt as if his eyes were devouring her. She ignored it as she removed her gray skirt next.   
  
"Vejiita?" she asked finally, when she was only clad in her bra and panties.  
  
He snapped his head up and looked up into her eyes, his own wide with shock. Like he had just realized something big.  
  
"What is it? You've seen me undress before, silly," she teased tiredly. She walked over to her dresser, bent down to pull open the bottom drawer, and retrieved a pair of sweats and a tank top. She straightened, gasping when she felt his large hands grab her hips tightly and pull her to him. She sucked in a breath as she felt his obvious arousal and found, to her horror, that it was affecting her.  
  
"Onna," he breathed, wrapping an arm around her chest to hold her to him. He nipped her neck lightly, sensually from her jaw to her collarbone, earning himself little moans from her.  
  
"Vejiita, tired," she tried to protest, but a hand yanked on her bra hard and it tore in half and Vejiita flung it across the room. As usual, the beast, she thought fondly.  
  
He removed her panties in much the same way, before picking her up gently and dropping her on the bed. She bounced slightly as she hit and made a small squeak of indignation. He didn't even give her a wicked grin. He stared at her searchingly before he knelt beside her on the bed and leaned down to capture her lips with his.  
  
She moved her hand to the back of his head, and pulled him closer to her, burying her hands in his thick hair.  
  
He pulled away and looked down at her, his eyes guarded, as usual, when he wasn't having sex with her. It was only at those moments did she see inside his shell. "Sleep," he ordered softly.  
  
She gaped at him.  
  
He chuckled softly and closed her mouth with a gloved finger.  
  
"You ruined my underwear just so I could sleep?" she asked suddenly irritated.  
  
He smirked and stood up, padding softly for the door. He turned and glanced at her naked form on the bed. "No, I just realized I didn't want you."  
  
She glared at him, and before she could find something to throw at him, he disappeared out the door. She let out a stream of curses and climbed under her covers. She fell asleep immediately after muttering, "Damn Saiyajin."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: ^_^  
  
Lovies!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Vejiita's Departure

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Bite me.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Five: Vejiita's Departure  
Rating: R  
  
Buruma sniffled as she finished watching City of Angels. Her father had just gone back to work a few days ago, and she had taken a well-earned vacation. She had nothing better to do than work in her lab, on her projects, not the company's, and watch sappy romances. And she was relieved for the break.  
  
"Buruma."  
  
She blinked, hastily wiping her sentimental tears, and turned around to face Piccolo. "Yes?"  
  
"We're using the dragonballs tomorrow."  
  
Frowning thoughtfully, she cocked her head at the large Namek. "Already?"  
  
He nodded curtly.  
  
"Oh." She smiled. "Thanks for letting me know."  
  
"Vejiita's missing."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she clicked off the TV. "So? What do I look like? His keeper?" She suddenly got an odd feeling in her stomach. Almost like she wasn't quite alone with Piccolo. Frowning, she glanced around the dark room. Maybe Vejiita was around. She had found herself especially attuned to the Saiyajin over the past couple of months. Shrugging mentally, she turned back to Piccolo.  
  
He gave her an odd look. "I never said you were. But he needs someone to watch him. He's too dangerous right now."  
  
Standing up, she walked around to the back of the couch and leaned against it. "Piccolo, he's fine. He hasn't destroyed anything. He just disappears a lot."  
  
"He might have killed people. Just not enough to catch our notice yet."  
  
Rolling her eyes again, she let out a soft snort. "He's not killing people. I'm pretty damn sure he just goes off into seclusion away from everybody. Including people to kill."  
  
"Buruma, you seem to forget he's not a nice guy."  
  
Glaring at the tall Namek, she poked him in the chest. "Let me tell you this, Piccolo. I never forget who he is. Or was. While I admit he was a bit more of a bad guy than you were, that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve some of the same courtesy as you received. Leave him alone. What he does is *his* business as long as he isn't destroying people. His business, Piccolo. Not mine, not yours. Same as what goes on with he and I is our business and not yours. I don't care if he goes off and destroys little bunny rabbits for the thrill. I don't care what he does because it is not my business! He's not hurting a damn person and as long as he keeps it that way, you can butt out!"  
  
He stared at her through her speech. "He's dangerous. You shouldn't trust him."  
  
Snorting, she turned away and glanced out the window. "I trust him not to hurt me. For the time being. I'm not going to say he's going to never hurt me, because I'm not stupid. I never said I trusted him. I just trust him not to hurt me."  
  
"He's a time bomb, especially with everything he's had to endure, Buruma. You must understand this game you are playing with him is very, very dangerous."  
  
She growled and glared at the Namek. "It is not a game, Piccolo. And is Kami pushing you to do this? I mean, after all, why the hell would you care who the hell I'm fucking?!"  
  
He looked away with a snort. "Kami doesn't agree with me on this."  
  
"Well, then, listen to him! He's guardian for a reason, idiot! Vejiita is fine. Leave him be."  
  
"He's too unstable-"  
  
"Damn straight he's unstable! But being watched after like a child isn't going to make him feel better! Why can't you butt out and let him deal with his shit himself? It's his business what he feels, what he does. It's not mine, it's not yours, and it's not Son-kun's! Or Kami's! He may be unstable, but he is a person. A warrior with a dark past. You know part of his story from when he died on Namek, right? Then let him be! Let *him* deal with his emotions. Let him deal with his failures and his urges. Let him deal with his own business! He's not hurting anyone!"  
  
"He might hurt you. What if you decided to fall in love with him?" he sneered. "He might not be capable of accepting what he feels for you and might hurt you. Or if his instability might cause him to destroy you just because he feels something for you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she moved to head up the stairs. "Piccolo, what I feel for Vejiita is my business. And even if I find myself in love with him, I will not be a coward and run from it just because I'm afraid he'll kill me. I'm his fuck for right now, Piccolo. You want to know what I feel for him? I admire him. I admire him, I respect him, and I like him. He's arrogant, rude, unstable, and a bastard most the time, but he's seen things you and I couldn't possibly imagine. If he wants to go off in seclusion, I'll let him. He has things to deal with right now. Many things. And he can't rely on people like humans do. So, let him deal with it. Your overbearing concern will only make it worse."  
  
She turned to him from the stairs. "How would you have felt if people kept harassing you about hurting Gohan when you were training him? How would you have felt if someone kept doubting and harassing your every motive when you were dealing with your feelings for little Gohan? I doubt you'd like it. Just leave him be, Piccolo. He's Vejiita. He'll always be who he is. But he did save Gohan's life on Namek. He saved lives on Namek, and he deserves to be left alone. Just like he wants."  
  
"Buruma-"  
  
Putting up a hand to stop him, she snorted. "Piccolo. Leave him be. He's in my home, he's staying with my family, and I trust him enough to not hurt them. At least for the moment. I never said he wasn't dangerous. He'll always be dangerous. But his business is none of mine, and none of yours." She sighed. "Just leave him be, Piccolo. Leave us be. What we do is no one's business but our own."  
  
"What about Yamucha? He might be wished back tomorrow."  
  
"So? I'll deal with that when I come to it."  
  
"You are stupid, Buruma. You are willing to hurt Yamucha for someone who can't even figure out his own emotions and may very well destroy you."  
  
She glared. "I am not hurting Yamucha. Not yet. You know something, Piccolo. You're stubborn. Too stubborn. Yamucha may be hurt if he ever finds out, but I made a promise. No one is to know about Vejiita and I. No one. Not even Yamucha. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to deal with it. I'm sure Vejiita will be back for the wishes tomorrow. No need to worry about him." She trudged up the stairs. "Goodnight, Piccolo," she told him, ending their argument. An answering grunt was all she heard as she disappeared into her room.  
  
~~~  
  
Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, Buruma tightened the towel around her body and padded softly over to her large dresser. She bent over and retrieved a pair of Vejiita's boxers and a tank top. She suddenly smiled at the memory of the look on his face when he found out she loved wearing the boxers she had got for him. If she hadn't known better, she'd thought he was both flattered and confused. It was an odd combination on his face. She sighed suddenly, looking out the balcony window. They hadn't slept together all that often, but slowly, he let himself actually reveal things on his face when they were in bed together. Every other time, he was the same angry Saiyajin.  
  
She felt the odd feeling again, and grinned. "Vejiita."  
  
She heard his low irritated growl and felt him come up behind her. "Onna."  
  
Leaning back into this armored chest, she sighed. "So, did you enjoy the argument I had with Piccolo?"  
  
She could almost feel him scowl from behind her. He didn't move to wrap his arms around her, but he didn't pull away from her contact either. It was often like that. If they were talking, not having sex, she would snuggle, and he tolerated it. He didn't pull away or even give her an irritated glare. He just didn't return the gesture. "I can fight my own battles, idiot," he told her.  
  
She shrugged, pulling away from him and yanking on his black boxers. Glancing at him, she gave him a big grin. "I know you can, Vejiita."  
  
Frowning, he watched her pull on the tank top. "Then why did you... do that?"  
  
"Do what?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Defend me!" he snapped.  
  
Blinking, she cocked her head at him. "Because I didn't like what he was saying, I guess. Why should it matter?"  
  
He growled, and pressed her against the wall beside the balcony window. "Why did you defend me? What he said was true. I *am* dangerous. Especially to you!"  
  
She shrugged, having long ago gotten used to being pressed against walls by him. "I just wanted him to mind his own business, Vejiita. I'm sorry if I offended you."  
  
His hands tightened on her bare shoulder to the point just below pain and he leaned his face towards her, stopping a breath away. "You are foolish."  
  
She grinned impishly. "How am I foolish?"  
  
"Tell me the truth, Onna. Why did you offer yourself to me?" he demanded suddenly, staring into her eyes intently.  
  
She fidgeted a bit, before sighing. "Fine. Firstly, you're gorgeous and a bad ass, so I was attracted. But I don't go jump into bed with people so that doesn't really make up the whole reason. I guess I..." She looked away. "I don't know why, Vejiita. I just had to."  
  
He growled. "Tell me."  
  
"I feel... a connection with you," she said softly, still not facing him, otherwise she would have seen the slight widening of his eyes. "I know it sounds stupid, Vejiita. I mean I can feel you now, almost. Like I felt you watching downstairs, I felt you in the room just a moment ago, and sometimes when I look at you, I can almost feel what you are feeling. Maybe I'm going insane or something-"  
  
His loud growl suddenly cut her off and she snapped her head back to look at him. He stared at her a moment longer, his eyes more guarded than usual. "Onna, I really, *really* hate you," he hissed suddenly, capturing her lips with his suddenly.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise, and after a moment of shock, she moved her hands to his waist, gripping the material there. He was still growling as he kissed her, rough and demandingly, pressing his body to hers.   
  
He suddenly moved his hands away from her shoulders, and seconds later, the boxers she was wearing were gone. He removed his mouth from hers and nipped his way down her jaw to her neck, teasing her sensitive skin lightly. One hand still held her against the wall, and Buruma began yanking on his clothing.  
  
She tried to wiggle her hands free, but a slight, almost painful, squeeze around her wrists prevented her from that action. He growled at her when she attempted it again, and she gave up.   
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, to see him still staring at her with that carefully blank expression. It was starting to unnerve her. He was never closed off when they were screwing each other's brains out. And she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. It was the only time since she had started this with him that she couldn't figure out at least a bit of a hint of what he was thinking or feeling.  
  
He suddenly pulled her to him roughly, and picked her up. This was probably a good thing, considering her legs felt a bit wobbly. He set her gently on the bed, and crawled over her. He stared at her with the same guarded eyes. And then...  
  
Then he made love to her.  
  
~~~  
  
Stretching, Buruma reached over to the other side of her large bed sleepily. She snapped her eyes open in shock and a bit of disappointment when she found it empty and cold. Sighing, she rolled out of bed to shower and get dressed.  
  
Vejiita's gentle lovemaking the night before had made her rethink a few things about him, and she didn't like what she came up with. And she was angry with herself. Because, damn it all, she realized she was falling for him.  
  
Stomping into the bathroom, she showered and fixed herself up in just a little over an hour, then made her way down the stairs for breakfast. Glancing at the clock, she noted it was only nine am, and that they had planned to call the dragon around ten. That way everyone could be there when Goku was wished back.  
  
She grabbed a quick breakfast of cereal and coffee before sitting down to glance at the paper. She saw an interesting headline about large green men being sighted when she felt the familiar feeling that Vejiita was around again. She glanced up to meet his guarded gaze as he leaned against the doorframe. She noticed he was wearing his battered armor again, and made a mental note to fix the darn thing one of these days.  
  
"Morning, Vejiita," she greeted. "Want breakfast?"  
  
He made a muffled grunt sound and padded softly into the room, sitting across from her at the table. She shrugged and got up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "Nothing."  
  
Blinking, she shrugged again and sat back down, sipping her coffee. They sat there in comfortable silence as Buruma nursed her coffee and glanced through the paper, while Vejiita leaned back into the chair, his eyes closed, and a small frown of concentration on his face.  
  
Buruma glanced up as the back door opened, and blinked slightly as Piccolo walked in. He glanced curiously at Vejiita, who didn't even acknowledge his presence. He then turned his gaze back to the blue-haired woman. "We're gathering now," he told her.  
  
Nodding, she stood up. "Good." She moved to follow Piccolo out of the house, glancing once at Vejiita. "Coming?" she asked him when Piccolo had left them alone.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
He opened his eyes and turned them on her. "You and I have unfinished business."  
  
Blinking, she frowned at him. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. No matter what happens with those blasted balls, you and I aren't done."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I understand," she said, walking out of the house.  
  
~~~  
  
Vejiita stared after her, a soft frown on his face. He scowled as he realized that she probably did understand. The fool female did understand him. It was enough to make anyone, especially someone who didn't *want* to be understood, sick. He growled softly, and followed her out of the house and took a spot near the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched as the weaklings all gathered and the dragon appeared. He snarled when he found out Kakarotto was still alive. And he hadn't returned. He snorted in disgust when the bald weakling was wished back to life. He felt rage erupt within him when the third-class fool refused to be wished back to the planet.  
  
With one glance at the back of the blue-haired female's head, he turned and ran over to the ship and took off. Leaving the planet, and that foolish female he was bedding, in search of the Saiyajin who had stolen his birthright. He would find him, and he would achieve his destiny. Or he'd die trying.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma stared sadly after the ship that had just taken off. 'Goodbye, Vejiita.' Somewhere, inside of her, she knew he would return. She smiled a bit. He did tell her that they had unfinished business. King Kai relayed the wish that Yamucha was to be brought back, and the third wish was made.  
  
When she first laid on eyes on Yamucha, she realized that she really had missed the big idiot. She smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Buruma. I really missed you."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: How's that? *Grins* I'm definitely evil, I think! No worries!!  
  
Lovies! 


	7. Chapter 6: A Date

Sooner Than Expected  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Six: A Date  
  
"Buruma, is my room still the same?" Yamucha asked his girlfriend softly from right behind her.  
  
She turned her head and gave him a small nod and a smile. "Yes, Yamucha. It's still the same."  
  
He grinned and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead softly. "Good. I really missed you," he murmured into her hair.  
  
She sighed, snuggling into his side. "I missed you, too."  
  
"I heard Vejiita was staying here. How's that?"  
  
She shrugged uncomfortably, turning her gaze to watch the Nameks disperse. "He wasn't around much."  
  
"He didn't hurt-"  
  
Shaking her head quickly, she pulled away from his embrace. "No, he didn't hurt me," she reassured her boyfriend absently, her eyes landing on Chichi and Gohan who were walking over to them. "He's gone for now anyway."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Buruma," Chichi greeted softly when she reached the blue-haired genius. "I wanted to apologize for the incident months ago with Vejiita. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said what I did, and thank you."  
  
Buruma blinked. "Thank me? For what?"  
  
"For saving me. He would have killed me. I don't know why he cared that he injured you, but he did, and I'm thankful," the younger woman whispered, looking down slightly.  
  
Her eyes widened slightly in understanding, and Buruma suddenly pulled Chichi into a hug. "Hey, Chi. Don't worry, Son-kun will be home."  
  
"He injured you?" Yamucha asked suddenly. "You just said-"  
  
"It's nothing Yamucha," Buruma snapped. "It was an accident and entirely my fault for grabbing his ki blast."  
  
"What?!" Yamucha exclaimed, his mouth falling open. "You know better than to grab concentrated ki, Buruma!"  
  
"I do *now*," she stated. "That *hurt*."  
  
Yamucha snorted. "You think?"  
  
She shot him a glare and released Chichi. Glancing worriedly at her friend, she gave her an encouraging smile. "You okay?"  
  
Chichi nodded, placing a hand on her son's head gently. "Yes. I just..." She glanced down worriedly at Gohan. "Gohan, would you and Yamucha like to go find Mrs. Briefs in the kitchen?"  
  
Gohan nodded, and being the intelligent child that he was, didn't protest, or comment on the fact his mother wanted to speak with Buruma alone. "Yamucha-san?"  
  
"Hey, kid. Let's go," Yamucha said, ruffling Gohan's hair, and both strode towards the large Capsule Corporation buildings.  
  
"Chichi?" Buruma asked, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, her blue eyes riveted on the solemn face of her friend.  
  
"Am I that bad?" Chichi whispered brokenly, a tear falling from her dark eyes.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Am I that bad?" she repeated, looking up at Buruma. "Am I that bad of a wife? Am I the reason he doesn't want to come home?"  
  
"Chichi, no!" Buruma exclaimed, hugging the woman again. "Of course not, Chichi."  
  
"Then why doesn't he want to come home?" she cried. "Why doesn't he want to see his wife or his son? I haven't seen him for more than a few days since the first Saiyajin appeared, and he doesn't even want to see me! Is Vejiita right? Am I the reason he always fights? Am I the reason he died?"  
  
"Chichi!" Buruma snapped, pulling away from the dark-haired woman and giving her a good glare. "Stop that. Vejiita's a rude asshole and you know it. He said things that weren't true. Son-kun loves you. He *loves* you, Chichi. He loves Gohan. You both mean the world to him and he'd do anything to protect you. You are not the reason he's not home yet. I promise."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Chichi. We all know that he's not that bright sometimes, and he doesn't show what he feels a lot of the time. I don't know if he can. He loves you, even if he doesn't always show it. I swear to you. He loves you, he loves Gohan, and I *know* he misses you."  
  
"Then *why*?!" the dark-haired woman cried out.  
  
Looking at her friend sadly, she said, "Because he has to, Chichi. He is who he is. He *has* to fight. He *has* to protect everyone. He has to fight and protect his family. He's too pure-hearted to do otherwise. Chichi, be *proud* of your husband. Be proud that you are married to such a man. He is what most strive to be. He is powerful, kind-hearted, trusting, and forgiving. He feels the need to protect this world because he is the only one who can. Be proud that you have captured the heart of such a perfect man!"  
  
Looking up finally, Chichi gave her friend a sad, ironic smile. "But I'll never have his whole heart. He loves everyone so very much, and I'm only a part of that."  
  
Buruma sighed. "Chichi, a heart isn't something that has a measurable amount of love. He loves you and Gohan more than anything else in this world. Because of his love for everything else, he *is* able to love you two so much more. Can you find another man that could love so completely?"  
  
Shaking her head, Chichi sighed. "No, I suppose not."  
  
"Good. He loves you, Chichi. Don't doubt that, or his love for Gohan. It'd break his heart. And try not to change who he is. He'll never be the man you fell in love with if you do."  
  
She nodded. "I know..."  
  
"Good," Buruma stated, giving her friend a grin. "Now, let's all go inside and grab something to eat before you and Gohan go home. Might as well have a group lunch while the whole gang is here, hmm? We won't see each other for another four months or so."  
  
~~~  
  
Sighing, Buruma fell back onto the couch, grunting as she hit the soft surface. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back cushions. It had been a fun afternoon with the gang, and they'd probably do it again when they came back for the next set of wishes. She had to fend off Kame-sennin of course, but she was used to that by now anyway.  
  
Opening her eyes, she frowned suddenly, staring at the ceiling. Vejiita had left after finding out that Goku refused to come home just yet. She was sure Vejiita was going to search for him. The burning look in his eyes whenever his rival's name was mentioned left little doubt. He hated her best friend so very much that it startled her with its intensity. She didn't quite understand the hatred, the absolute obsession he had with Goku, but she knew it had a lot to do with strength, pride, and not a little humiliation.  
  
Vejiita left because he *needed* to. There was no other way around it. She felt an odd sort of sadness and longing for him, now that he was gone. It was completely irrational this feeling. They weren't *close* but they were somewhat less than enemies. After all, they were sleeping together. Then again, with Vejiita, he may still hate her. But she didn't think so.  
  
She sighed again. She hoped he found what he was looking for. 'It's got to be difficult for him,' she mused. He was, after all, suddenly bereft of a purpose. Furiza had been killed, he no longer could pursue the monster's death, for revenge or whatever it was that made him hate that alien so much. He had not achieved Supersaiyajin, whatever that was, and Goku, the low-class Saiyajin that defeated *him* had beat him to it. And he had died. He had died *pleading* with the man he hated only slightly less than the feminine being. He had pleaded for Goku to kill what he could not, and had died trying to defeat. She knew it was an odd sort of contradiction. He hated Goku with more passion that she could believe sometimes, and yet, she suspected a part of him also respected him. And was maybe slightly... pleased that a Saiyajin had killed Furiza. After all, if he died trying to, another Saiyajin was the next best thing, even if he hated him. He had died, crying and pleading with his rival, and although she had a hard time believing that, when Gohan told her about it, she felt pity well up within her. Pity, sympathy, and the strange urge to find a way to heal him.  
  
She shook her head mentally. Then the poor guy was wished back, seemingly by accident, and ends up stuck on the planet his rival called home, where he was defeated and nearly killed trying to destroy them all. She was still angry with him for that, for his men killing her boyfriend, and her friends. But she knew that if he had actually killed any of them himself instead of the big bald one or the green men doing it, Buruma would have never allowed him to stay with her.  
  
He didn't though. He watched, he ordered it, but overall, he never killed a soul. He left the dirty work to his partner and the green things, and only fought against Goku, his son, and Kuririn. And all had survived. She was pissed that he had caused it all, but his hands weren't bloodied with her friend's death, and she could somehow push past the thought he had caused her so much pain. Irrational, but true.  
  
'I must be out of my mind,' she scolded herself. Falling for a murderer, caring about him, and even rationalizing why she had allowed herself to seduce and sleep with him. Someone that had been the cause of such turmoil!  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
She blinked and glanced behind her, smiling as she laid her eyes on the shy smile of her boyfriend. "Yamucha," she murmured, standing up.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow? It's been a very long time since we had a date."  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
~~~  
  
Laughing, Yamucha held the door open for his girlfriend, allowing her to enter Capsule Corporation before him, and then shutting and setting the security system behind them. He turned and looked at her for a long moment before smiling shyly. "I almost forgot how fun dates with you can be."  
  
She smirked at him and slapped his arm, throwing down her purse and capsules on the small table beside the door. "It was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
Nodding, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently. "Yes, it was fun. Even when that one guy decided to hit on you."  
  
She laughed out right and pulled away from him to walk into the kitchen, winking over her shoulder. "Yeah, and you seem to have forgotten that I can handle assholes like that without your help, Yamucha."  
  
He put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, being dead for so long had that effect on me, I guess. I forgot how loud you could be."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Holding out his hands in front of himself, he spoke quickly, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"  
  
"Sure you are!" She shot him a glare. "So what if I'm loud? I can be loud if I want! And you will *like* it!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" he exclaimed backing away from her fury.  
  
"Good!" She swung around to open the refrigerator and grabbed a can of coke. She sighed and smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sorry, Yamucha."  
  
"It's okay, Buruma. I kind of forgot how you were," he said, grinning. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on hers. "I'm tired, Buruma. I'm going to sleep, okay?"  
  
She smiled at him and nodded. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
~~~  
  
Piccolo strolled into the kitchen, grunting from behind the preoccupied woman who was staring out the window with a thoughtful frown on her face. She blinked and glanced behind her, cocking her head in a silent question at him.  
  
"It's time."  
  
She nodded and followed him outside. It was time for the second set of wishes.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes, I have Yamucha as a nice guy. ^_^; I DO like him after all.  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
